What a Girl Wants
by AlliRoxMySox
Summary: this is a songfic to What i girl wants, by christina agulera. hary and cho go on their first date, lots of fluff. please rewiew


Disclaimer: I don't own this story, that's whi it's a FANfiction. And the song, is owned by Christina Aguleria  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this songfic, and thanx evrione for reviewing in my last songfic. Okay, here goes  
  
  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
  
~whatever makes me happy sets you free  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
  
~Whatever keeps me (keeps me) in your arms  
  
(Yeah, come on)  
  
"This is it Tori, I'm going on my first date with Harry Potter!" exclaimed an excited Cho Chang. Who was in the 7th year Ravenclaw dormitories with her best friend, getting ready for her first date in two years.  
  
"I know, I wish I could find a guy like that, who will be your friend and wait to ask you out until you are over your last boyfriend." Replied Tori, who was painting Cho's nails.  
  
I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe  
  
Like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together  
  
Hmm, while I figured it out  
  
I only looked but I never touched  
  
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us  
  
Holding hands, making plans  
  
And it's lucky for me, you understand  
  
Once Cho was ready and was sure she looked her best. She made her way down to the entrance hall and spotted Harry standing by the door waiting for her. And it occurred to Cho, not for the first time how handsome Harry had become over the years.  
  
"Hey harry," She greeted him.  
  
"Hi Cho, you look great!" He commented sweeping her into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, you to," and with that they linked elbows and set off to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
  
Whatever makes me happy set you free  
  
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me  
  
Cho was having a great time and was amazed to find that they had been out for an hour already.  
  
"Harry, I wanted to thank you for-" Cho started, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"-no, you don't have to, its nothing." he said.  
  
"I really want to say, this, and its definitely not nothing. I want to thank you for being there for me, you have been a great friend when I needed you most. Although my other friends have also supported me, they don't appreciate what it is like to loose a loved one. And I know that you have wanted to ask me out for a long time." She said, as Harry blushed, "but I just want to thank toy for waiting until I was ready."  
  
  
  
A weaker man might have walked away  
  
But you had faith  
  
Strong enough to move over and give me space  
  
While i got it together  
  
While i figured it out  
  
They say if you love something let it go,  
  
If it comes back it's yours, that's how you know  
  
It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure  
  
And you're ready and willing to give me more than  
  
" I cant thank you enough for standing by me, and for having faith in me, and most of all for knowing that I also needed to spend time on my own before I got into another relationship, I think I can see a future for us." Cho finished.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, so instead he leaned over and gave Cho the most passionate kiss ever, three years in the making.  
  
"thank you." She whispered again.  
  
"no," said Harry, putting a finger to her lips to silence her. "thank YOU." And with that he kissed her again, this time more passionate still.  
  
  
  
Then what a girl wants  
  
What a girls need  
  
Whatever make me happy set you free  
  
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me  
  
What a girl wants what girl needs  
  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
  
and I am thanking you for being there for me  
  
"so?" asked an exasperated Tori, after waiting in the common room for three hours. "how was it?"  
  
"It was great," Cho said dreamily, sinking into a chair by the fire. "we just talked for ages. And then I thanked him, you know, for being such a great friend when I needed him, and. HE KISSED ME!" she exclaimed loud enough for the rest of the students in the room to hear.  
  
  
  
Oh baby, oh darling  
  
A girl needs somebody senstitve but tough  
  
Somebody there when the goin' gets rough  
  
Every night he'll be giving his love to just one girl  
  
Somebody cool but real tender too  
  
Somebody, baby, just like you  
  
Can keep me hangin' around with the one who always knew  
  
"wow, you have got yourself one great guy there" said Tori, after she had heard every detail." I can just see you two growing old together, just promise me one thing," she said.  
  
"yes, what's that?" Cho asked.  
  
" that I'll be your bridesmaid!" And with that the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
  
Whatever makes me happy set you free  
  
I'm thanking you for being there for me  
  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
  
(Both Chours' repeated)  
  
Ohh baby, Ohh darling  
  
Thank you, Thank you  
  
For giving me what I need and what I want 


End file.
